onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 434
Chapter 434 is titled "Whitebeard and Redhair". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 5: "Attack First, Think Later". Short Summary Shanks and Whitebeard meet to discuss Marshall D. Teach, and the old days when Roger was around. This causes the Marines to panic, since the Yonko never meet like that. Long Summary At the Marine Headquarters, all Marines suddenly become alert as news gets out that Shanks and Whitebeard are about to meet. As both pirate ships approach each other, Whitebeard's men announce Shanks is coming. Marco gives the warning to the younger crew members to step back as they "will not last", causing them to question why. They soon get their answer as one by one the weaker crew members collapse unconsciously onto the floor. Marco is unfazed by the situation and ensures the crew not to make a fuss about it, while Jozu notes that Shanks' Haki is as strong as ever. Shanks apologizes for his actions, since Whitebeard is still an enemy ship he was just being cautious. Marco points out what Shanks has done to him, Shanks turns round and in return asks him to join his crew, which Marco angrily turned down his offer. Whitebeard pours some sake Shanks has brought over from his hometown in the West Blue and the two recall old times. Whitebeard recalls his days fighting Gol D. Roger and seeing Shanks as an apprentice during their fights along with the funny big nose that Shanks hung around. Shanks counters the memory with his own of the pair splitting up at Loguetown after Roger's death. Whitebeard notes how the fights between Shanks and Mihawk still ring in his ear. When the subject of his missing left arm is brought up, Shanks replies he bet it on the future recalling the memory of Luffy. The conversation hits a more serious note as Shanks points to his scarred left eye. One of Whitebeard's crew gave it to him, Marshall D. Teach. Shanks has known what Teach has been up to all these years and tries to warn Whitebeard of what may happen if Ace and Teach meet, he begs Whitebeard to stop the search. When Whitebeard outright refuses and states he will teach Teach about morals, Shanks reacts by drawing his sword, stating the rampaging era will not be stopped. Whitebeard and Shanks clash weapons, splitting the skies to the shock of both captains' crew members. Elsewhere, Blackbeard crew prepares to chase Luffy who has had his bounty raised, and also is nearby. However, they are stopped by Ace who has finally found them. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Marco and Jozu, first seen during Rockstar's visit, are formally introduced. **Marco is the first division commander and Jozu is the third division commander. *It is revealed that it was Blackbeard who gave Shanks the scars on his eye. *Whitebeard's weapon of choice is shown to be a bisento. *Shanks and Buggy are shown to be part of Gol D. Roger's crew when they were young. *Shanks and Dracule Mihawk are revealed to be rivals in their youth. *Ace has caught up to the Blackbeard Pirates. *The symbol of the Whitebeard Pirates changes from a Manji to a traditional Cross. Characters : first introduction Site Navigation ca:Capítol 434 it:Capitolo 434